Comment rentrer à Todai pour un pauvre Yamamoto?
by X Helo X
Summary: Yamamoto TENTE UNE amie d'enfance Verser Todai MAIS SE FERA jeté de chez Lui et se retrouvera Dehors. Que vas t il faire? Attention YAOI PS: Idée de Todai Pris de Love Hina


Salut tout le monde c'est ma première fics sur ce site alors soyez indulgents je ne comprend pas encore très bien comment ça marche! -_-'

Surtout pour le résumé ce fucking ordi refait toujours le résumé n'importe comment T___________T Je comprend paaaaaaas!!!

Cette histoire et sur Yamamoto X Gokudera

Le seul personnage de Reborn autre que les deus héros qui rentre dans l'histoire et Reborn lui même x)

bref bonne l'ecture a tous!

Pov Gokudera

Lut' Je suis Gokudera Hayato j'ai 23 ans, je suis à Todai depuis 6 ans. Faut dire je suis un intellectuel né. Enfin, c'est ce que dise les autres...

Par la suite j'ai voulu devenir écrivain. Mon rêve c'est réalisé mais à 22 ans j'ai tout arrêter par dépression. C'est pas cool les dépression, surtout quand on est connu! Après tout le monde le sais... =.='' Enfin bref. J'ai emménagé dans un appart' à quelques kilomètre de Todai. Ma vie est merdique j'ai rien à faire à part voir des meufs et mes «amis». J'ai un passé assez basique même si la vie n'est pas simple même petit.

En ce moment Kotâ, un mec, est venu me rendre visite, ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avait pas vu...

Kotâ : Franchement tu contes rester comme ça combien de temps?

Gokudera : Pas question de retourner à Todai!

Kotâ : Pourquoi tu veux plus y retourner?

Gokudera * soupir * : J'en est mare d'avoir une vie de célébrité!

Kotâ : Pfff Y'a que toi pour en avoir mare! Et puis je pense que les gens t'ont oublié maintenant...

Gokudera : J'essaye d'avoir un vie normale mais je reçoit toujours plein d'argents à ne plus savoir quoi en faire!

Kotâ : Et tu te mariera quand au fait?

Gokudera : =.= J'ai pas de meuf.

Kotâ : Et qu'est ce que tu fais tout les soir?

Gokudera : . RIEN!

Kotâ : Ouais, ouais... T'a combien de chambre ici?

Gokudera : 2 pourquoi tu me pose cette question?

Kotâ : Tu pourrais peut-être proposer à héberger quelqu'un qui tente Todai. Avec un peu de chance ça pourrais être une jolie fille!

Gokudera : =.= Mouais...

Kotâ : ^^ Ça te changerais surement les idées d'avoir quelqu'un chez toi!

Gokudera : Et si c'est un mec?

Kotâ : Bah t'essaie de devenir son ami.

Gokudera : =.= Je crois que je préfère un mec!

Kotâ : Oui, bon, tu veux bien alors?

Gokudera : Ouais d'accord.

Kotâ : Ok, je vais le faire pour toi!

Gokudera : Si ça t'amuse.

Kotâ : =.=

Et c'est ainsi que commença ma nouvelle vie.

Pov Yamamoto

Salut! Je m'appelle Yamamoto Takeshi j'ai 22 ans.

J'aime la vie, je suis toujours positif, et j'aime la vie!!! ^^ Life is fun!!! Même si elle est pas très sympa des fois... Elle est FUN! [ Whaaa même moi j'suis pas comme ça! XD ] Ça fait maintenant 5 ans que j'essaye de rentrer à Todai... Mais j'y arrive pas! T^T Je suis trop nul... Mais c'est la vie! [ =.=' ]

J'ai promis à une fille qu'on y serait tout les deux. Mais le problème c'est que je ne m'en souvient plus de son nom... M'enfin bon! Mes parents mon viré de chez moi hier ( le 15 novembre 2009 ) en disant que je ne leur servait à rien. J'ai dormi chez un ami mais sa petite copine revient ce qui fait que je dois partir pour ne pas les déranger... Maintenant je hère dans les rues tête baissée avec mes affaires qui traines derrière moi...

Bam

Falais pas avoir la tête baissée! XD

??? : Ah excuse moi!

Yamamoto * par terre * : C'est pas grave.

??? * lui tenant la main * : Sa vas?

Yamamoto * prenant là main * : Merci!

??? : Je m'appelle Kotâ et toi?

Yamamoto : Yamamoto ° pourquoi il me demande mon nom lui?! °

Kotâ ( ??? ) : Tu pars en vacance?

Yamamoto : ^^' Non je suis à la rue...

Kotâ : Génial!

Yamamoto : Génial?!

Kotâ : Mon ami propose un loyer!

Yamamoto : T.T J'ai pas de fric...

Kotâ : Ah ouais carrément?!

Yamamoto : T.T Ouais...

Kotâ : Hum... Bon! Je le payerai à ta place!

Yamamoto : O.O Hein?! On vient juste de se rencontrer!

Kotâ : Ouais mes mon ami à besoin de quelqu'un de positif comme toi!

Yamamoto : Comment vous savez que je suis positif?

Kotâ : ^^ C'est simple! Moi je me serai déjà suicidé à ta place!

Yamamoto : HEIN?!

Kotâ * le prenant par l'épaule * : ^^

Yamamoto : C'est un peut suspect votre truc... je ne suis pas aussi stupide que j'en ai l'air, je ne vais pas accepter!

Kotâ : =.= Tu préfère crever de froid dehors?

Yamamoto : ° Là il marque un point ° Bon d'accord je vous fait confiance... mais un peu!

Et c'est comme ça que ma vie changea d'un coup!

Pov Gokudera

Gokudera * sur le canapé * : Pourquoi je me suicide pas? [ KOI?! Pourquoi tout le monde parle de ça?! ]

Dring driiiing

Gokudera * se levant pour aller ouvrir : Hum?

Kotâ : Yo!

??? : ATCHOUM!

Kotâ : ^^ T'es enrhumé mon pauvre Yamamoto!

Yamamoto : Je crois oui...

Gokudera : =.= Qu'est ce que tu fou là?

Kotâ : Mon affiche à tout de suite marchée!

Yamamoto : Affiche?

Kotâ : Heu... Oui bon! Est ce que tu veux bien l'héberger pendant qu'il fait Todai?

Yamamoto : Comment vous savez que je fais Todai?

Kotâ : Tu fais Todai?! Wha génial!

Gokudera : =____= C'est quoi ton délire? Allez entrez, restez pas là.

Il entrèrent dans mon chez-moi. Yamamoto regardait au tour de lui impressionné.

Yamamoto : Wha il y a plein de truc ici!

Gokudera : ^^ Tu aime?

Kotâ : O.O

Gokudera et Yamamoto : ?-?

Kotâ : Attend! T'as sourit?!

Gokudera : Ah oui?

Yamamoto : =.= Heu...

Kotâ : Yamamoto je sais pas du tout qui t'es mais t'a de la force dans ta parole!

Gokudera : Hein? -.-'

Yamamoto : Haha ! Peut être!

Gokudera : Bon, Yamamoto c'est ça?

Yamamoto : Oui?

Gokudera : Tu peux vivre ici si tu veux...

Yamamoto : ^^ Merci c'est sympa!

Gokudera : Bon aller c'est gratos jusqu'à l'année prochaine, je ne suis pas dans mon assiette en ce moment...

Yamamoto : C'est vrai?

Gokudera : Bah oui puisque je te le dis...

Kotâ : Ok adjugé vendu!

Gokudera et Yamamoto : Hein?

Kotâ : Tout est enregistré sur cette cassette.

Yamamoto : ?-? Drôle d'idée...

Gokudera : Pfff fait ce que tu veux je m'en fiche!

Kotâ : Arrête de faire ta tête de cochon!

Gokudera * se levant * : Je vais me coucher.

Yamamoto : Mais on est l'après midi!

Gokudera : M'en fou...

Kotâ : Bon, je vous laisse!

Yamamoto : Mais!

Kotâ : Oui?

Yamamoto : Heu rien tu peux partir si tu veux...

Kotâ repartit.

Pov Yamamoto

Elle est où ma chambre? [ =.='' ]

Yamamoto : Bon, GOKUDERA!!!

SI_____LEN_____CE

Yamamoto : Bon ok... =.=

L'appartement était sympathique et bien décoré. J'ouvrai et je fermai les portes pour visiter un peu la maison.

Yamamoto*ouvrant un porte au hasard*: Gokudera?

Gokudera * à moitié endormi sur son lit * : Hum?

Yamamoto : Heu... ° Il est assez flippant comme mec... °

Gokudera * se levant les cheveux ébouriffé * : Qu'est ce que tu veux?

Yamamoto : ^^' Je heum... Je dors où?

Gokudera : La chambre d'à côté!

Yamamoto : Merci, et pour manger?

Gokudera : 19h je prépare à manger si tu veux.

Yamamoto : D'accord. ^^

Gokudera : C'est quoi ce sourire?

Yamamoto : ^^ Rien du tout!

Gokudera : =/

J'allai dans ma chambre. Elle était jolie et bien éclairée. Je posa mes affaires, puis je me jeta sur le lit.

Yamamoto : ° Je me demande bien comment ça vas se passer... Tout ça est venu si vite! Je me demande si c'est pas une connerie que je fait... m'enfin! C'est mieux que de crever dehors! XD °

Je sortit mes affaires pour réviser un peu. Dans une semaine j'ai un exam'. Je me posai sur un petit bureau près de la porte.

Yamamoto : Hum...

Un quart d'heure plus tard la fiche d'exercice était toujours aussi blanche.

Yamamoto : Rhaa!!! J'y arrive pas!!! T^T

Toc Toc

Yamamoto : Oui?

Gokudera : Lut' Qu'est ce que tu fait?

Yamamoto : Heu... je révise.

Gokudera * regardant l'exercice * : =/ T'arrive pas à faire ça?

Yamamoto : T.T Naaaan...

Gokudera : * soupir * Mon pauvre si tu veux entrer à Todai t'a du chemin à faire!

Yamamoto : T.T J'ai arrêté les études à 16 ans.

Gokudera : J'ai passé le bac à 16 ans.

On se regarda tout les deux puis il éclata de rire.

Gokudera : Hahaha!!!

Yamamoto : Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire?

Gokudera : T'es marrant ! T'es tout a fait l'inverse de moi!

Yamamoto : =/

Gokudera : Tutoie moi ce serait mieux.

Yamamoto : D'accord, t'a quel âge?

Gokudera : 23 ans et toi?

Yamamoto : U.U 22 et j'aurais 23 ans le 5 Janvier.

Gokudera : ^^ Ok je retient!

Yamamoto : T'es à Todai?

Gokudera : Depuis mes 17 ans.

Yamamoto : O.O Vrai de vrai?!

Gokudera : Ouaip!

Yamamoto : T.T La chance...

Gokudera pris une chaise et s'assit à côté de moi.

Gokudera : Tu veux que je t'aide?

Yamamoto : Je veux bien oui...

Pov Gokudera.

Je suis dans la chambre de Yamamoto en ce moment. Je sais pas ce qu'il ma pris, je m'ennuyais et j'ai voulu aller voir se qu'il faisait par curiosité.

Au final je suis entrain de lui faire des cours. Il est pas si bête que ça, il comprend ce que je lui explique même s'il faut que je lui répète deux ou trois fois la même chose.

Soudain un drôle de bruit résonna dans la pièce.

Yamamoto : °///°

Gokudera : ?-? C'était quoi?

Yamamoto : U///U R... Rien!

BRRRR

Gokudera : ?-?

Yamamoto : ////// Je crois bien que c'est mon ventre...

Gokudera * regardant sa montre * : Ah ouais il est 19h passé désolé!

Yamamoto : J'ai rien mangé depuis ce matin...

Gokudera : Ah bon? Tu aurais dû me le dire!

Yamamoto : ///

Gokudera : ^^ Aller vient!

On alla dans la cuisine. Yamamoto s'assit me regardant faire à manger.

Yamamoto : Merci...

Gokudera : Hein? Pourquoi tu dis ça?

Yamamoto : ^^ Je ne pensait vraiment pas atterrir ici par hasard! C'est vraiment sympa je trouve.

Gokudera : C'était l'idée de Kotâ c'est lui que tu dois remercier.

Yamamoto : Ouais c'est vrai.

Gokudera : ° C'est vrai que c'est plutôt sympa ! Je l'aime bien ce Yamamoto °

Yamamoto : Tu pourrais m'aider pour Todai?

Gokudera : ^^ Bien sûr!

Yamamoto : Merci.

Gokudera : Mais pourquoi tu veux y aller?

Yamamoto : Une promesse que j'ai faites à une fille tout petit.

Gokudera : Ah bon? Tu sort avec une fille?

Yamamoto : Heu... non...

Gokudera : Ha! ^^'

Yamamoto : Et toi?

Gokudera : Bah... Les filles ça vient par ci par là on vas dire!

Yamamoto : =/ Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.

Gokudera * mettant la table * : ^^' Bah en fait je sort avec une fille tout les trois jours pour être poli!

Yamamoto : =.= Ah ouais d'accord...

Gokudera s'assit et commença à manger.

Gokudera : Tu manges pas?

Yamamoto : Ça me gène un peux...

Gokudera : ?-?

Yamamoto : T'es vachement sympa avec moi et puis moi bah...

Gokudera : T'inquiète pas c'est pas l'argent qui manque ici!

Yamamoto : Oui mais...

Gokudera : =/ Allez mange!

Yamamoto pris une bouchée.

Yamamoto : *0* Tu cuisine bien!

Gokudera : XD Merci...

Yamamoto mangea tout assez rapidement.

Yamamoto : ^0^ C'était super bon!

Gokudera : XD De rien!

Yamamoto m'aida pour ranger la vaisselle.

Yamamoto : Fini! Bon, je vais me coucher...

Gokudera : =/ C'est pas sérieux t'a pas fini ton Exo.

Yamamoto : =___= Tu te prend pour ma mère où quoi?

Gokudera : ^^' Heu... non...

Yamamoto : Ok je vais le finir si tu veux!

Gokudera : C'est pas pour moi mais pour toi que je dis ça!

Yamamoto : ok

Pov Yamamoto

Je rentre dans ma chambre et je m'assoie sur une chaise devant le bureau.

Yamamoto : Super! J'ai tout compris! ^^ C'est un bon prof Gokudera!

Je fis mes exercices avec un sourire aux lèvres, c'était la première fois que j'étais sûr de moi.

Toc Toc

Gokudera : T'as fini?

Yamamoto : Presque! Merci beaucoup!

Gokudera : Moi je vais me coucher, A plus.

Yamamoto : bonne nuit! ^^

Gokudera repartit se mettre au lit. Quand j'eus tout fini je fis pareil. Je me glissa dans le lit, il était douillet et chaud. Je ferma les yeux pour me retrouver au pays des rêves. Une femme au cheveux long et noirs se tenait devant moi de dos. Elle regardait Todai pensivement. Je m'avançai et une main m'attrapa le bras droit par derrière, c'était Gokudera. Il me tira sur son torse. Je le fixai avec des yeux ronds. Puis je me réveillai en sursaut.

Yamamoto : O.o Gokudera?!

Je me levai il était 8h30 sur le réveil. J'allai dans la cuisine. Gokudera était déjà là, allongé sur le canapé dans le salon en face de la cuisine, il portait des lunettes et lisait un livre.

Yamamoto : Bonjours!

Gokudera : Bien dormis?

Yamamoto : °///° Heu... oui...

Gokudera : Je prends du thé le matin si tu veux il en reste.

Yamamoto : D'accord, merci.

Dans un belle tasse, du thé était versé. Je la pris entre mes mains et l'emmena jusqu'à ma bouche pour boire. Je reposa la tasse.

Yamamoto : Vous... Heu... tu ne vas plus à Todai?

Gokudera * restant dans son livre * : Hum! Non ça ne m'intéresse plus.

Yamamoto : A bon?

Gokudera * soupir * : Oui...

Je rangea la tasse dans le lave vaisselle.

Gokudera * encore la tête dans le livre * : Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui? Réviser?

Yamamoto : Je crois oui...

Là il tourna la tête vers moi et me fixa. Je me sentis mal a lèse et les lunettes lui aillait vraiment bien! Je me sentis rougir.

Gokudera : Tu voudras de l'aide?

Yamamoto : ^//^ Heu... oui si j'ai un problème...

Gokudera * se remettant à lire * : Ok

Dring driiiing

Gokudera : Tu peux aller ouvrir?

Yamamoto : D'accord.

J'allai ouvrir. C'était Kotâ.

Kotâ : Salut, salut! Sa vas bien?

Yamamoto : Oui et toi? ^^

Kotâ : Très bien aussi! Gokudera est là?

Yamamoto : Oui, il lit.

Kotâ : Ok je vais le voir un instant.

Moi, je retournai dans ma chambre.

Pov Gokudera

Je lis sur le canapé. Kotâ arrive.

Kotâ : Salut! ^^ Alors, sa vas avec Yamamoto?

Gokudera : Super, il est très gentil.

Kotâ : Cool! Tu lui a dis que t'étais le grand écrivain Gokudera Hayato?

Gokudera : Non je préfère pas.

Kotâ : Ha?

Gokudera * soupir * : Oui...

Kotâ : Dans six jours il y a un examen à Todai. Tu pourrais aider Yamamoto.

Gokudera : Oui, il révise. Je l'ai déjà aidé hier soir.

Kotâ : ^^ Ah oké! Sinon a propos de femme...

Gokudera : -__-' Oui?

Kotâ : Je pense que tu devrais évité d'en inviter ici...

Gokudera : Trop tard y'en a une qui vient ce soir.

Kotâ : Ah... -______________-'' Et comment tu fais pour Yamamoto? Il dort dans la chambre à côté de toi!

Gokudera : Et alors?

Kotâ : Bah … si …

Gokudera : Rôh c'est pas grave! Il peut comprendre quand même!

Kotâ * soupir * : Pfff...

Kotâ repartit.

Je n'avais pas levé la tête pour le regarder, mais bon il me connait. Il sait très bien que quand je lis, bah je lis!

Yamamoto : Heum... Gokudera? J'ai un problème...

Gokudera : Ok j'arrive.

Je posa mon livre sur la table basse devant moi. Je rentrai dans sa chambre.

Yamamoto : Heum... C'est sur ce texte...

Gokudera : …

Yamamoto : Hum?

Gokudera : Non rien...

C'était un extrait d'un de mes livres.

Yamamoto : C'est cette question : «Qu'essaie d'exprimer l'écrivain dans ce texte?»

Gokudera : Ah... Heu... Bah c'est simple! ^^'

Je lui expliqua qu'est ce que je voulais expliquer dedans.

Yamamoto : Ah! C'est une histoire d'amour! XD

Gokudera : U.U Bah oui!

Yamamoto : Qui est ce qui a écrit ça?

Gokudera : ...

Yamamoto : Hein?! Gokudera Hayato?!

Il me fixa.

Gokudera : ^^' Non c'est pas du tout ce que tu penses!

Yamamoto : Oui c'est vrai, un écrivain pareil ne peux pas rester chez lui et héberger un crétin comme moi... ^^'

Gokudera : Bah... T'es pas un crétin voyons!

Il y eu un grand silence.

Yamamoto * laissant s'échapper une larme * : Alors pourquoi mes parents mon rejeté?

Il éclata en sanglot.

Yamamoto : Je m'étais promis de ne pas pleurer! Mais je n'y arrive pas... Personne ne m'aime... J'ai garder tellement de choses affreuses dans mon cœur …

Sans le vouloir je le pris dans mes bras, je ne voulais pas le voir pleurer comme ça! Surtout dire des imbécilités pareil!

Yamamoto * avec des larmes sur le visages * : O////O Que?!

Gokudera : ////// Dis pas ça! Moi tu m'as changé la vie! Je serais tout seul ici entrain de me lamenté si tu n'était pas là!

Je le sera encore plus fort contre moi. Je ne le contrôlait plus... mais bon... C'est pas très grave de toute façon! ^^'

Yamamoto * petit sourire triste * : Merci...

Là je le lâcha. Et il regarda ses pieds.

Yamamoto : -/////- Excuse moi c'est venu tout seul...

Gokudera : ^^ Pas grave, ça fait du bien de se relâcher. Moi aussi c'est pareil. Sauf que je suis tout seul...

Il regardait toujours ses pieds.

Gokudera : Sa va?

Je pris son menton pour relever sa tête. Il avait encore quelques larmes sur ses joues. Avec ma main gauche je les essuya. On aurait dis un petit couple comme ça! -___-'

Yamamoto * tout rouge * : Heum...

Gokudera * rouge aussi * : Excuse-moi! C'était... Heu... Comme ça! ^////^'

Yamamoto : Je... euh... On continu l'exercice? ^///^'

Gokudera : -///- Ou... oui...

Je me sens vraiment bien quand je le voit sourire. Rien que d'être avec lui me remonte le moral. Je me demande pourquoi... C'est ça un VRAI ami?

Yamamoto : ^^ Wah merci! Tu ma beaucoup aider cette fois ci encore!

Gokudera : Tu as une idée du thème de l'examen que tu vas passer mercredi?

Yamamoto : Ce sera sur un texte traduit du latin, ils vont poser des questions dessus.

Gokudera : Oké! Il est quel heure?

Je tourna la tête vers le réveil posé sur la table de chevet. Il était affiché 12h20.

Gokudera : Ah! C'était long! Tu as faim?

Yamamoto : Un peux...

Gokudera : ^^ Viens!

On alla tout les deux dans la salle à manger, j'ouvris le frigo...

Gokudera : -__- Merde...

Yamamoto : Quoi?

Gokudera * soupir * : Ça te dis un petit resto?

Yamamoto : ^^' D'accord...

Gokudera : J'irai faire les courses après...

On alla au restaurant du coin.

??? : Alors, que voulez vous manger? … Gokudera?! J'y crois pas! ^^ C'est toujours oké pour ce soir?

Gokudera * sursaut * : Hein?

??? : Ben oui ;-)

Gokudera : ???????

??? : -.-' C'est Nami crétin!

Gokudera : Ah! ^^' Je ne t'avais pas reconnue désolé! Tu fait serveuse?

Nami : Bah oui! ^^ Bonjour jeune homme! Tu es un ami de Gokudera?

Yamamoto : ^^' Heum... oui...

Gokudera : Je l'héberge! ^^

Nami : HEIN?!

Gokudera : -.-' Bah oui... Il y a un problème?

Nami : Heu... non... Bon que voulez-vous?

On passa notre commande et elle repartit.

Yamamoto : C'est quoi cette histoire de «Ce soir»?

Gokudera : Elle vient...

Yamamoto : Heum... Amie? Ou petite amie?

Gokudera : -__-' Demande lui...

Yamamoto : Non mais ce que je te demande en bref c'est si elle vient pour dormir ou pas?

Gokudera : Je pense qu'elle restera dormir! è.é

Yamamoto * soupir * : Je vois... perver...

Gokudera : Pardon?!

Yamamoto : ^^' Heu... Rien!

Gokudera : Bah! De toute façon tu as raison...

Yamamoto : Ah...

Gokudera : Tu n'as jamais emballé quelqu'un?

Yamamoto : O////o Non! C'est quoi cette question?!

Gokudera : XD Tu n'es pas bien avancé mon pauvre! Tu n'as jamais été amoureux?

Yamamoto : /// Si une fois...

Gokudera : De qui? è.é

Yamamoto * soupir * : La fille de mes promesses...

Gokudera : Wah ça promet! ^^ Promis je t'aide a rentrer à Todai pour la voir alors! ;-)

Yamamoto : ^//^' Merci...

Nami revint avec un plateau avec nos commandes dessus.

Nami : ^^ Tenez vous deux!

Yamamoto : Merci...

Nami : Donc, Gokudera, toujours ok?

Gokudera : Oui t'inquiète pas.

Nami : Vous vous connaissez depuis quand tout les deux?

Yamamoto : Heum...

Gokudera : Ah bah hier! ^^'

Nami : A bon? Vous avez l'air de vous entendre super bien! ^^

Gokudera : Surement! ^^

Nami : Bon salut! Je reviens plus tard pour l'addition!

Yamamoto : Ça me fait tout bizarre... J'ai pas l'impression qu'on s'est connu hier! ^^'

Gokudera : Moi aussi, pareil.

Yamamoto : XD On est fait pour s'entendre alors!

Gokudera : Oui... Dis tu me passe ton numéro de portable ou t'en a pas?

Yamamoto : U.U Si j'en ai un quand même!

Il me donna son numéro.

Yamamoto : ATCHA!!!

Gokudera : O.o Eh bah dis donc... a tes souhait! ^^

Yamamto : Merci! ^^'

Gokudera : C'est quoi ton nom de famille au fait?

Yamamoto : Take... =X Heum...

Gokudera : ???

Yamamoto : ^^' Et toi?

Gokudera : Secret! Mais toi? Pourquoi tu ne le dis pas?

Yamamoto : Secret aussi!

Gokudera : Hum? Tu me cache un truc...

Yamamoto : XD Toi aussi!

Gokudera : Bon on est quitte alors! Mais je sais que le tien commence par «Take» =D

Yamamoto : -__- Alors toi c'est quoi tes quatres première lettres?

Gokudera : Bon ok... Mais tu vas trouver je pense... Haya...

Yamamoto : Gu? Mo? Di? Non je trouve pas...

Nami * arrivant * : Vous avez fini?

Yamamoto et Gokudera : Oui! U___U

Nami : Ok! Tenez c'est l'addition!

Gokudera : Merci Nami...

Je paya l'addition. Puis on sortit de table.

Gokudera : Je vais faire les courses! Alors bye! ^^

Yamamoto : Heum... J'ai pas les clefs...

Gokudera : A oui c'est vrai. Prend les miennes en attendant. Tu m'ouvrira?

Yamamoto : Bah bien sur! ATCHOUM

Gokudera : Tu es sur que sa va?

Yamamoto : Oui oui...

Gokudera : Faudra songer a faire les doubles... Tu sais au moins où j'habite?

Yamamoto : XD Mais arrête de t'inquiéter on dirait que je parle a ma mère...

Gokudera : ^^ Oui c'est ça! Maintenant je suis ta mère! Aller rentre à la maison mon chou! =P

Yamamoto : -.-' Mon chou?

Gokudera : XD Bon j'y vais!

Pendant que je faisais les courses j'étais heureux de ne pas les faire que pour moi. J'étais surtout heureux d'avoir un ami comme lui! Il faudrait vraiment que je remercie Kotâ sans lui on ne se serai pas rencontrer et Yamamoto serait sûrement mort... =/ Je n'ose même pas imaginer...

Pov Yamamoto

Alors... C'est quelles clef? Hum... Bon celle là...

J'ouvris la porte.

Yamamoto : Super! Dès le premier coup! Je suis chanceux dis donc! ^^

Je refermai la porte en laissant les clefs dessus. Je me dirigea vers ma chambre. Quand j'arrivai devant je mis la main sur la poignée sans l'ouvrir. Je regardais la porte de la chambre de Gokudera. Qui avait-t-il dedans? Son lit, oui, mais quoi d'autre?

Yamamoto : ATCHOUM!

J'étais un peu malade. J'entrai dans sa chambre. Elle était encore plus belle que la mienne. Du papier pain ornait les murs et une grande fenêtre donnait sur un parc. Les arbres n'avaient plus de feuilles mais c'était quand même beau. Au dessus du lit de Gokudera il y avait plein de livres. Mais aussi une photo. Je la pris. Gokudera devait avoir autour de dix ans dessus. Il tenait un gros chien dans ses bras. Il était mignon petit! Tout comme maintenant d'ailleurs...

Yamamoto : O///o Mais qu'est ce que je me dis moi?!

[ Bah c'est vrai tu n'as pas tord =P ]

Je reposa la photo. Puis je tournai en rond dans la chambre. Une bonne odeur était dans l'air, je la sentais avec bonheur. Je m'assis sur le lit et je fini par m'y allonger. Je fermai les yeux et je m'inventai d'être à Todai avec la fille de mes promesses et Gokudera. C'était marrant.

Dring Dring

Je me leva en sursaut.

Yamamoto : Gokudera!

J'allai ouvrir.

Gokudera : Voilà! Les courses sont faites! ^^ Tu m'aide à ranger?

Yamamoto : D'accord! ^^

Je l'aida à ranger. Quand il se baissa pour mettre du lait dans le frigo je sentis qu'il portait la même odeur de celle qui régnait dans sa chambre.

Gokudera : =O Sa va?

Yamamoto : ^//^ Ou... oui...

Je ne sais pas ce qui me passa par la tête à ce moment là mais j'avais envi de me jeter sur lui pour rester dans ses bras pour toute la vie, mais je me retins et heureusement d'ailleurs!

Yamamoto : ° Mais qu'est ce qu'il me prend?! Je suis amoureux de lui ou quoi?! . Mais je suis pas gay!!! °

Je secouai ma tête de droite a gauche pour me remettre les idées en place.

Gokudera : Tu es sûr que sa va? Tu es tout rouge!

Yamamoto : Hein? °//////////////°

Il passa sa main sur mon front et rapprocha sa tête de la mienne.

Yamamoto : ////////////////// Je... heu... ATCHOUM!!!

De la morve de nez lui arriva dans la figure.

Gokudera : ^^'' Aïe Aïe Aïe Tu es malade... A moins que ce soit une allergie?

Il pris un mouchoir et s'essuya la tête puis m'en passa un.

Gokudera : Bah mouche toi!

Silence

Gokudera : XD Tu peux plus parler?

Il pris un autre mouchoir et me le passa sur le nez.

Yamamoto : ///////////

Je tomba dans les pommes mais Gokudera me rattrapa dans ses bras.

Pov Gokudera

Gokudera : Ya... Yamamoto???

Yamamoto était tout rouge et en sueur. À ce que je voyait il était vraiment malade... Je le trainai jusqu'à son lit. Devais-je appeler un médecin? Je crois que c'était le mieux...

Gokudera : Allô Reborn?

Reborn : Oui? C'est Gokudera?

Gokudera : Oui c'est bien moi!

Reborn : Sa va? Je te pensais mort depuis le temps!

Gokudera : ^^' Oui sa va... merci...

Reborn : Pourquoi tu m'appelles?

Gokudera : Mon ami est malade, il éternue et là il est tombé dans les pommes. Je ne comprend pas il est tout rouge et en sueur.

Reborn : Ah! Tu l'a couché?

Gokudera : Oui...

Reborn : Enlève lui ses habits s'il te plait j'arrive tout de suite.

Gokudera : TOUT?

Reborn : Non laisse lui son caleçon. Tu as peur?

Gokudera : Heu ... non ...

Je raccrochai.

Gokudera * soupir * : Yamamoto...

Je lui enlevai sa chemise et son pantalon. Il avait un beau torse musclé...

Gokudera : °///° Il fait du sport?

Sa respiration était forte et rapide. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Quand est ce que Reborn Arriverai? J'entrepris de lui amener une serviette mouillée pour le lui mettre sur la tête. Je pris la chaise de son bureau pour me mettre à côté de lui. Les minutes passaient très lentement. Je m'inquiétais de plus en plus. Que faisait Reborn?

Dring dring dring

Gokudera : J'arrive!

Je courus jusqu'à la porte pour ensuite l'ouvrir.

Reborn : Bonjours!

Reborn était un tout petit docteur qui avait la taille d'un bébé et je n'exagère pas!

Reborn : Qui est le malheureux patient?

Gokudera : Mon ami Yamamoto. Suivez moi il se trouve dans sa chambre.

Reborn : Tu l'héberge c'est ça?

Gokudera : Heu... oui...

Reborn monta sur le lit et pris la température de Gokudera.

Reborn : 40,7 c'est beaucoup.

Gokudera : Oui...

Reborn : Est-il allergique à qu'elle que chose?

Gokudera : Je ne sais pas il ne me l'a pas dis...

Reborn : Alors je ne peux rien affirmer. Mais ton ami est très malade.

Il inspecta tout les petit coin de la tête de Yamamoto.

Gokudera : Alors?

Reborn : Ce n'est pas bien grave il devrai être sur pied demain si tu lui donne ces médicaments. Et c'est une bonne idée la serviette sur le front. Renouvelle là toutes les heures.

Il me donna une ordonnance.

Reborn : S'il se réveille il aura surement besoin que tu sois avec lui. Donne lui du réconfort!

Gokudera : Comment ça?

Reborn : Bon, si tu veux je t'explique. Cette maladie fait que les personnes touchées fantasment sur les personnes qui l'entourent.

Gokudera : Fantasme?!

Reborn : Il est possible qu'avant de tombé dans les pommes il a voulu te faire quelque chose...

Gokudera : HEIIIIIIIN?!

Reborn * toujours aussi calme * : Bah oui.

Gokudera : /// Mais qu'est ce qu'il vous dit qu'il a cette maladie?

Reborn : Je le sais c'est tout. Bon ça fera 20€ plus l'explication ça fait 30€.

Gokudera : -___- Vous n'avez pas dis que ça coûtait en plus...

Reborn : Si je te l'avais dit ça aurait fait 35€.

Gokudera : Oula... -.-'

Je sortis 30 euros de mon porte-monnaie.

Reborn : Merci et au revoir.

Gokudera * soupir * : au revoir...

Reborn repartit. Maintenant que pouvais je faire? Tout a coup je me rappela que Nami venait ce soir.

Gokudera : Merde! Il faut que je l'appelle...

Je l'appelai comme je l'avait dis.

Nami : Gokudera?

Gokudera : Oui, désolé mais c'est pas bon pour ce soir.

Nami : Pourquoi?

Gokudera : Yamamoto est malade je dois m'occuper de lui.

Nami : Ah Ok je comprend. Ce sera pour demain alors!

Gokudera : Oui s'il vas mieux.

Puis je raccrocha. Je sortis acheter les médicaments prescrit pour Yamamoto et je revint pour les lui donner. Je me rassi sur la chaise.

Gokudera : Yamamoto? J'espère que tu vas te rétablir...

Il respirait toujours fortement. À le voir comme ça je ne voulais rien faire et rester auprès de lui. Les minutes passèrent encore très lentement. Soudain Yamamoto ouvrit les yeux et me regarda.

Yamamoto : Gokudera...

Gokudera : Ah tu es enfin réveillé! Je m'inquiétai tu sais! Tien prends ça!

Je lui tendis un verre d'eau avec un médicament dedans. Il le repoussa.

Gokudera : Hein? Mais...

Il me pris le bras et m'attira vers lui. Je posa le verre de peur qu'il tombe et se renverse par terre.

Gokudera : Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

Il me tira encore plus et je me retrouva sur le lit avec lui. J'enlevai mes chaussures par précaution. Je ne dis pas que je veux faire des trucs pas net avec lui mais je ne préfère pas être trop brusque.

Gokudera : -///- Heum...

Il me pris par la taille.

Gokudera : //// Qu'est ce que tu fait?

Il n'emmena sur lui. Je me mis a califourchon pour ne pas trop l'approcher.

Gokudera : il faut que tu prenne tes médicaments...

Yamamoto : Je me sens pas bien...

Gokudera : Je sais...

Il me lâcha et détourna le regard.

Yamamoto : Je... heu...

Gokudera * soupir * : Je sais ce que tu veux...

Yamamoto : O///o hein?

Gokudera : Tu as envi de m'embrasser ou des trucs comme ça non?

Yamamoto : °////////////° Heum... Comment tu sais?

Gokudera : C'est normale c'est à cause de la maladie... ///

Yamamoto : ^/////^ Ouf... mais... tu veux bien?

Gokudera : /// Ça Dépend quoi...

Yamamoto : =/ Non tu vas pas vouloir...

Gokudera : Quoi?

Yamamoto : Mais j'arrive pas à me retenir... J'ai trop de mal...

Gokudera : ///////// Heiiiin?!

Il me pris dans ses bras mais cette fois ci avec plus de force. J'étais sur son torse. Soudain Yamamoto m'enleva ma chemise.

Gokudera : Mais t'es malade!!!

[ Bah oui ta oublié? ]

Il avait trop de force dans les bras c'était horrible plus je me débâtais plus Yamamoto me serrait. Il fit descendre mon pantalon et mon caleçon en même temps. Je regrettai de ne pas avoir gardé mes chaussures.

Gokudera : //// Yamamoto arrête! C'est violer ce que tu es entrain de faire!

Yamamoto : Désolé... Mais je peux pas m'en empêcher tu m'attire trop...

Je ne sus quoi répondre. Il se retourna et me mis sur le lit. Il mit tout son poids sur moi. J'essayai de le pousser avec mes bras en vain mais je persévérais. Il en eu mare et m'attrapa les deux bras avec une seule main et les plaquas contre le matelas. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un me maitrisait au lit. Faut dire les femmes c'est plutôt faible. Je me retrouvais nu sur le lit avec Yamamoto sur moi encore en caleçon.

Gokudera : Arrête ça!!! ////////////////

Il ne m'écoutait pas et commença à me lécher le cou puis me mordre et enfin susurrer. Bon je ne pas dire que c'était déplaisant mais quand même! Me maitriser comme ça c'était du jamais vu! Qu'est ce qu'il aurait fait en face du mec le plus costaud de la terre? Il se serait fais éjecter ça c'est sûr. Mais moi je suis pas aussi puissant. J'avais l'air d'être une femme en face de lui. Je voyais ses beaux muscles me parcourir. Puis il passa sa langue partout jusqu'à arriver à ma bouche. Il rentra sa langue. Il embrassait vraiment bien, aucune femme ne pouvait rivaliser avec lui. Le pire dans tout ça c'est que j'en redemandais pourtant je suis loin d'être gay mais bon, cela m'aurait peut être plus de l'être. Je n'avait plus la force de lui demander d'arrêter. J'avais passé trop de temps à me débattre pour enlever mes mains de son emprise. Puis il arrêta de m'embrasser et descendit entre mes jambes. Je lâcha un petit «non» de frayeur. Je devais être rouge de honte et de plaisir en même temps. Bah oui c'est pas parce que je ne l'aime pas que je ne vais quand même pas apprécier. Qui aurai cru que Yamamoto n'aillant jamais emballer puisse être aussi bon au lit? Il commença a faire des vas et vient. Je me sentait chauffer ce n'était pas aussi bon avec les femmes. Mes jambes étaient en compote. J'avais déjà essayé de le repousser avec mais c'était aussi désespéré.

Gokudera : Ya... Yamamoto... stop... j'en peux plus...

Mes paroles étaient si faibles qu'il n'avait due entendre que le moitié. Pourtant il arrêta. Quand il remonta sa tête pour m'embrasser je vis qu'il n'était plus rouge mais rose, sa maladie avait l'air de passer mais ce n'était pas très convainquant. Je recommença a bouger les bras. Je remarquai que cela l'agaçait beaucoup. Il pris ma chemise et m'attacha les mains aux barreaux du lit avec. Ça c'était la vieille technique mais elle marchait bien. Je savais que je n'aurai jamais du acheter un lit à barreaux! Maintenant il pouvait me faire ce qu'il voulait. J'étais attaché et épuisé. Lui avait l'air frai et dispo.

Gokudera : Rah... Tu devrais faire du sport pour te défouler...

Yamamoto : Je suis entrain d'en faire un...

Il m'embrassa encore un fois. Quand il me faisait ça je croyais partir au pays des merveilles. Je sentais son corps chaud et musclé sur moi. J'étais mouillé par sa salive qui m'avait parcourue de partout. Mon teint était rosée le voir comme ça me faisais rougir. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant apprécier faire l'amour à quelqu'un... Je crois que je me souviendrais de ce moment toute ma vie surtout que Yamamoto ne voudra surement pas le refaire. À moins qu'il retombe malade. Il continuait à m'embrasser langoureusement et moi, je lui répondais tant bien que mal. Puis il s'arrêta voyant que je faiblissait à vue d'œil. Je fermai les yeux en essayant d'enlever ces souvenirs. Soudain je me sentis froid mais je n'eus pas la force d'ouvrir mes paupière. Yamamoto était partis. Je l'entendis boire de l'eau. Avait-t-il bu le médicament? Puis je sentis un petit baisé sur mon front puis la porte s'ouvrit et se referma. Un peu après j'entendis la douche s'allumer. Yamamoto devait prendre sa douche. Moi aussi j'aurai voulu en prendre une. Mais j'étais attaché. Un quart d'heure après Yamamoto revint et j'ouvris faiblement les yeux. Il était habiller d'une chemise noire et d'un jean troué au genoux. Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa avec une grande douceur. Quand il quitta mes lèvres je voulus les reprendres. Mais il se mis aux niveau de mes oreilles et me souffla quelques mots.

Yamamoto : Repose toi maintenant...

Il me regarda pendant quelques secondes.

Yamamoto : Tu dois dormir...

Il voyait bien que je ne voulais pas fermer les yeux je voulais rester à le regarder avec son corps d'athlète.

Gokudera : Embrasse moi...

Je soufrai sans lui. Je crois vraiment que j'étais tombé amoureux de ce garçon parfait pourtant je n'était pas Homosexuel c'est juste que je l'aimais lui et personne d'autre.

Il m'embrassa encore une fois mais cette fois ci c'était trop court à mon goût. Maintenant j'en étais certain : Je l'aimais. Je commençai à pleurer.

Yamamoto : Gokudera?

Gokudera : Tu ne m'aime pas... c'est juste à cause de ta maladie... je ne veux pas... reste avec moi...

Yamamoto s'approcha encore une fois pour m'embrasser et c'était le dernier car je m'endormis pendant celui-ci.

Pov Yamamoto

J'étais au pays des rêves, ou plutôt des cauchemars. Je voyait Gokudera mourir de souffrance devant moi, il était nu et enchainé dans un noir infini. Je me réveillai encore une fois en sursaut. J'était dans le salon de Gokudera sur le canapé.

Yamamoto : Aïe... J'ai mal à la tête...

J'avais l'impression d'avoir bue la veille. J'avais un gros trou de mémoire d'ailleurs. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivais. Je me leva et je failli retomber. Mais je me rattrapai sur la table basse. Il y était posé depuis hier, le livre que Gokudera lisait. Il ne l'avait probablement pas continuer. Je rentra dans la cuisine, personne. Je trouvai ça bizarre puis j'allai dans la chambre de Gokudera, toujours personne.

Yamamoto : Mais où peut-il bien être?

Je chercha dans toutes les salles mais je ne le trouvai pas la seule pièce que je n'avait pas vue était ma chambre. Donc j'y alla. Je tourna la poignée, je poussa et j'entrai. Puis à la scène que je voyais devant moi me coupa le souffle. Gokudera était accroché à mon lit avec sa chemise, sans ses habit et par dessus tout, avait été sucé de partout par quelqu'un. Il avait des marques rouges et de la bave sur tout le corps.

Yamamoto : Gokudera!

J'étais horrifier. Qui avait bien pût faire ça à Gokudera?! Je sentais une grande rage montée en moi. Si je retrouvais qui avait fait ça je lui infligerai une mort lente et douloureuse. Je m'approchai de lui pour le prendre dans mes bras.

Yamamoto : Hein?!

Je remarqua que c'était ma salive qui avait sur lui. Puis en un flash je me remémorai les évènements de la veille, j'en eu mal à la tête. Mais ce qui me marqua le plus dans toutes ces scènes c'était le «Tu ne m'aime pas... c'est juste à cause de ta maladie... je ne veux pas... reste avec moi...» de Gokudera. Il m'aimait?!

Je tenais toujours ce corps faible dans mes bras. Il avait une belle peau blanche sans défense, une tête bien dessiner et une bouche qui faisait rêver. Mais ce que j'aimais particulièrement c'était ses beaux yeux verts qui me transportaient autre-part quand je les croisaient.

Yamamoto : Excuse-moi Gokudera...

Je commençai à pleurer, mais là ce n'était pas parce que personnes ne m'aimait ou que je me trouvais nul. C'était par ce que je m'en voulait. Je m'en voulait de lui avoir fait tout ça. Et surtout s'il m'aimais réellement je ne voulais pas lui briser le cœur. Je ne savais pas si je l'aimais ou pas. Ce que je savais c'est que c'était la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde.

Je le détachai du lit. Par miracle il ouvrit les yeux. Finalement il avait l'air en forme.

Gokudera : J'ai déjà tout oublier...

Yamamoto : Hein?!

Gokudera : C'était juste une petite aventure d'accord?

Yamamoto : Mais je... heu...

Il m'embrassa et je tombai sur le lit. Je le repoussai pour parler.

Yamamoto : Alors pourquoi tu fait ça?

Gokudera : T'embrasse comme un Dieu...

Je me sentis rougir jusque aux oreilles. Et il m'embrassa une seconde fois. Cette fois-ci je lui répondit. Mais il se décrocha.

Gokudera * petit sourire * : Tu réponds?

Yamamoto : Heu...

Gokudera : J'embrasse bien?

Yamamoto : °/////////° Très bien même...

Il éclata de rire puis regarda ses mains.

Gokudera : Ah... en fait je crois que je n'oublierais jamais ce qu'il c'est passé hier...

C'était une déclaration?!

Gokudera : J'avais l'impression de rêver éveiller...

Je me sentis mal à lèse. Que devais-je répondre?

Gokudera : …

Il y eu un énorme silence et j'eu envi de lui sauter dessus. Mais cette fois-ci je le fis réellement.

Gokudera : Hein?!

Je l'embrassai follement. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'avais pris en réalité mais je le voulais. On s'embrassa pendant un long quart d'heure quand on entendis la sonneries de l'appartement. Je fus très triste de quitter ses douces lèvres. Il me regarda amoureusement et je ne put m'empêcher de lui effleurer les lèvres. Mais la sonneries retentit une seconde fois. Gokudera me fit son plus beau sourire et je me levai autant heureux que fou de Gokudera.

Je sortit pour aller ouvrir, Gokudera sortit derrière moi et alla dans sa chambre avec ses affaires et ressortit pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Yamamoto : Oui?

Kotâ : Yo, Yamamoto! ^^

Yamamoto : Salut...

Kotâ : J'ai un truc à te dire...

Yamamoto : Ah?

On s'installa sur le canapé.

Kotâ : Pour commencer, je suis un policier.

Yamamoto : Ah?

Kotâ : Oui, et ce matin deux parents sont venus me voir...

Yamamoto : Comment ça?

Kotâ : Il se trouve que ces deux parents s'était les tien Yamamoto!

Yamamoto : Heiiiiin?????

Kotâ : Il te cherchaient...

Yamamoto : C'est une blague?!

Kotâ : Non c'est sérieux... petit Takeshi!

Là je suis vraiment choqué! Kotâ est de la police et en plus mes parents me cherchent!

Kotâ : Qui aurait cru que le garçon qui m'était rentré dedans un jour par hasard n'était autre que le fils du meilleur cuisinier de la terre? En plus de ça tes parents mon avoué que tu étais aussi Yamamoto Oyoan le grand joueur de base-ball qui fait peur a toutes ses équipes adverses.

Je baissai les yeux, il avait donc réellement vu mes parents. Mais pourquoi étaient-t-ils allés le voir?

Kotâ : C'est bien toi non?

Yamamoto : Oui...

Kotâ : Youpi! Figure toi qu'il me donnerons une belle somme d'argent quand je t'aurai ramené!

Yamamoto : Mais pourquoi veulent-t-il me voir?

Kotâ : Ils ton trouvé une belle fiancé qui vient de Todai, tu as de la chance je la trouve très belle cette femme!

Yamamoto : Quoi?!

Kotâ : Ils m'ont dit que c'était la seule fille que tu avais aimé et tu as promis de ne jamais en aimer une autre, c'est trop mignon...

Yamamoto : Oh non...

Gokudera : Hum? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

Kotâ : Ah! Gokudera tu as l'air en forme aujourd'hui sa faisait longtemps que je t'avais pas vu comme ça! ^^

Gokudera : ^///^ Tu trouve?

Kotâ : Ouais! Mais désolé je crois que tu devra dire au revoir à Yamamoto...

Gokudera : Quoi?!

Je le vis, il était choqué. La bouche grande ouverte, il avait l'air vraiment perdu...

Kotâ : Bon bref! Yamamoto remballe tes affaires on y vas!

Gokudera : Attend! C'est quoi cette histoire?!

Kotâ : Ses parents sont passé ce matin au poste de police, Yamamoto vas se fiancé! Tu devrais être content pour lui!

Je baissa les yeux, je ne voulais pas croiser ceux de Gokudera. Mais je sentit son regard peser dans mon cou. Il se retourna et couru dans sa chambre sans se retourner.

Kotâ : J'ai dis quelque chose qui n'allait pas?

Yamamoto : Je vais le voir, reste ici.

Kotâ : Heu... d'accord...

J'entrai dans sa chambre. Je le vis sur son lit la tête dans son coussin.

Yamamoto : Gokudera...

Gokudera : Casse toi!

Yamamoto : Mais...

Gokudera : Casse toi je te dis!

Il leva la tête de son coussin, il était rouge de colère et retenait de grosses larmes.

Gokudera : Vas voir ton papa et ta maman pour que tu te marie avec une pov meuf! Casse toi!!!

Là il éclata en sanglot. Je le pris dans mes bras. Il s'accrocha à ma chemise et pleura dedans.

Gokudera : Je ne veux pas que tu parte... Tu compte plus que tout pour moi!

Yamamoto : Oui moi aussi... Je t'aime...

Je le sentit se détendre dans mes bras. Il paraissait heureux que je lui dise ça. Moi aussi d'ailleurs j'étais heureux de le lui avoir dit.

Gokudera : Je t'aime...

Il leva sa tête vers moi et m'embrassa amoureusement. Je pris sa tête entre mes mains pour répondre à son baiser. Une larme coula sur ma joue. Moi non plu je ne voulais pas le quitter. Gokudera se décrocha et baissa la tête.

Gokudera : Vas y...

Yamamoto : Hein?

Gokudera : ^^ Vas y avant que je ne change d'avis et je te jette dans mon lit pour te faire l'amour toute la journée!

Yamamoto : Mais..

Gokudera : Pars! Je ne veux plus te voir...

Il se leva du lit et sortit de la chambre. Je le suivit.

Yamamoto : Gokudera!

Il m'ignora et se prit un verre de lait.

Kotâ : Heu... bon on y vas?

Yamamoto : Je... heu...

Kotâ : Pendant que vous faisiez je-ne-sais-quoi j'ai fait ton sac! ^^

Yamamoto : Me... merci...

Kotâ se dirigea vers la porte avec mon sac.

Kotâ : Tu viens?

Je lançai un dernier regard à Gokudera. J'aurai voulu qu'il me regarde mais je ne voyais que son dos.

Yamamoto : Gokudera...

Je suivi Kotâ et on sortit de l'appartement quand la porte se ferma derrière moi je me sentis plus triste que jamais. Mon cœur ne me répondait plus, il faisait la gueule à mon cerveau qui prend ces décisions tout seul.

Kotâ : Sa va? Tu as l'air perdu...

Yamamoto : …

Kotâ : Tu n'es pas heureux? Tu vas revoir tes parents et moi j'aurai plein d'argent! ^0^

Il me regarda et je lui jeta un regard noir. Il aurait du me laisser crever au lieu de me présenter à l'amour de ma vie et de me le retirer juste après!

Kotâ : Ah... heu... nous y voilà! ^^'

Mme Takeshi : Mon Yamamoto d'amour!!! Je te croyai mort! Sa va?

Yamamoto * soupir * : Oui...

M Takeshi : Voici Robin, tu te souvient d'elle?

Je leva les yeux vers elle. C'était une belle fille au long cheveux noirs, comme dans mon rêve.

Robin : Salut Yamamoto! ^^

Mme Takeshi : Elle a quitté Todai rien que pour toi! Tu vas aller à Fumio ton village natal mon chéri et tu vas vivre avec elle! ^^

M Takeshi : Tu vas refaire du base ball, on ta trouvé un poste de professeur! ^^

Mme Takeshi : Il faudra que tu remercie M Hayato c'est lui qui nous à aider! En plus d'être le chef de la plus grande entreprise du monde il est devenu le maire de Fumio! C'est super!

Yamamoto : ° Hayato?! °

Kotâ : Vous connaissez M Hayato?!

M Takeshi : Oui, c'est mon meilleur ami depuis que je suis tout petit! ^^

Kotâ : Hein?! O.O

Je m'écroulai par terre.

Robin : Yamamoto!

Yamamoto * en pleure * : J'y crois pas... Je suis vraiment con...

M Takeshi : Mais enfin Yamamoto! Ça ne vas pas?

Pov Gokudera

J'étais par terre en train de pleurer. Je venait de jeter dehors l'amour de vie. Je m'en voulais vraiment. Je m'en voulais tellement que je voulu prendre un couteau et me couper les veines de ma mains. Cette sensation, c'était vraiment du désespoir. Je n'avais plus de raison de vivre. Je tapai contre le meuble en face de moi. Trois fois bien fort. Mes mains étaient ensanglantées. J'avais mal mais pas autant que dans mon cœur. Je continuais en hurlant. Puis je m'arrêtai pour recommencer à pleurer comme je ne l'avais jamais fait. Soudain un journal tomba au sol d' haut-dessus le meuble. Il datait de 2005. Je vis l'image de Yamamoto en gros plan. Je n'y croyait pas mes yeux. Je le pris dans mes mains pleine de sang. «Yamamoto Oyoan le plus fort de l'équipe de base-ball du japon, il n'a jamais été vaincu! Scoop : Son père et le plus grand cuisinier du monde! Monsieur Takeshi! Le vrai nom de Yamamoto serai donc Takeshi!»

Gokudera : Quoi?! Mais comment j'ai pas fait pour deviner? Je suis vraiment trop con!

Puis je décidai qu'avant de me suicider je regarderai tout les matchs qu'il auraient fais et j'écrirai un dernier livre qui serai une autobiographie. Oui c'est ça! Je mettrai Yamamoto dedans …

C'est comme ça que je continuai ma première vie qui fût coupé pendant un cours moment par Yamamoto. J'étais jour et nuit devant la télé ou à écrire mon bouquin. Yamamoto me manquai tellement... C'était affreux, lui devait avoir une belle vie avec la femme qu'il aime...

Pov Yamamoto

Ça fais maintenant deux mois que j'ai quitté l'appartement de Gokudera. Je suis allé vivre à Fumio mais j'ai refusé le mariage avec Robin, j'ai dit à mes parents que j'aimais déjà quelqu'un mais quand je leurs ai dit que c'était un homme, il y a un mois maintenant, ils l'ont dit à toute la ville et toutes le personnes qui me croisent me voient d'un mauvais œil. Cela fait plusieurs jours que je reste chez moi sans sortir, même mes élèves me traitent d'homo et s'amusent à le crier partout. L'autre jour avant de m'enfermer chez moi je suis passé à la librairie et j'ai acheté tout les livres de Gokudera. Il me manque tellement... Chaque soir je pleure pour lui et je pris pour qu'il aille bien. Je vais bientôt finir le dernier, et je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire ensuite. Celui que j'ai le plus aimé de ses livres c'était «Maintenant ou jamais» l'histoire d'amour d'où venait l'extrait que Gokudera m'avait expliqué.

Nous sommes le 20 décembre. Dans quatre jours c'est noël. Pour mon noël j'ai décidé de sortir et me trainer jusqu'à la librairie. Seul le libraire, Naruto Uzumaki, me comprend. Je lui est raconter toute ma vie du début à la fin en appuyant bien vers la fin quand j'étais avec Gokudera. Cela me remontait le moral de lui parler. Je ne lui avait pas précisé que c'était Gokudera Hayato son écrivain préféré et le fils du maire de la ville.

Je suis sur mon canapé entrain de lire la dernière page du dernier livre de Gokudera. Quand j'eu fini je me pris un petit jus d'orange. Soudain ma sonnerie retentit dans l'appartement. J'allai ouvrir.

Naruto couru dans l'entré essoufflé avec un gros livre dans les bras.

Naruto : Il faut que je te parle!

Yamamoto : Vas-y!

Naruto : Le Gokudera dont tu me parlait tout le temps c'est Hayato!

Yamamoto : Hein?!

Naruto : Tien c'est son livre qui vient de paraître! C'est une autobiographie! Il parle de toi dedans! Il a vraiment l'air fou amoureux de toi!

Yamamoto : Heum...

Naruto : Mais c'est terrible! Il a dit qu'il se suiciderai à la fin!

Yamamoto : Quoi?!

Mon cœur, je le ressentit battre dans ma poitrine. Cela faisait si longtemps! Je voulais revoir Gokudera. J'étais près à tout donner pour le revoir...

Ma porte sonna une seconde fois. Cette fois-ci c'était le maire de la ville qui apparu avec mes parents.

M Hayato : Alors comme ça tu as violé mon fils?!

Yamamoto : Ah! Monsieur Hayato...

M Hayato : J'ai complètement perdu sa trace... Il a écrit des atrocités sur moi dans ce livre. Mais toi il t'adore! Vas le voir je t'en supplie! Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt! Peut être que j'ai été horrible avec lui mais au fond je l'aime... je suis son père!

Il commença à pleurer.

M Takeshi : Je suis vraiment désolé... Vas y !

Naruto : Bah tu vois!

Yamamoto : Je heu...

Je commençai a pleurer de bonheur. Je couru jusqu'à la gare sans m'arrêter j'utilisai l'argent que j'avais dans les poches pour payer mon billet. Je rentra dedans. Je n'arrêtai pas de penser à Gokudera. Je voulais le revoir! Une heure après le train arriva. Je recommençai à courir, j'arrivai devant l'appartement de Gokudera. Un grand bonheur inexprimable m'emplis le cœur. Je sonna. Personne ne vin m'ouvrir. Je criai que c'était moi. Toujours rien. Puis, je remarquai que la porte était ouverte. Je couru à l'intérieur en continuant de crier que c'était moi. J'arrivai dans la cuisine et je vis Gokudera à terre avec un couteau à la main. Il c'était coupé les veine de la main. Plusieurs photos de moi étaient éparpillé au sol. Je pris sa tête entre mes mains. Il était à moitié vivant et me regardait de ces yeux verts. Il s'approcha et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Puis se détacha son corps devint froid, c'était fini.

Yamamoto : Gokudera! GOKUDERA!!! Non ce n'est pas possible!!! GOKUDERA!!!

Je m'effondrai en pleure sur lui. Puis par une crise de folie je pris le couteau et je fis la même chose que lui. Mon amour que je n'aurai jamais dût quitter.

Pov Kotâ

Vite! J'ai lu son livre! Il ne faut pas qu'il meurt! Je cours jusqu'à chez lui. La porte est ouverte, je rentre. Je vais directement dans la cuisine par instinct. Je vois deux corps l'un sur l'autre par terre. Celui de Gokudera et celui de Yamamoto. Je cris puis je me reprends. J'appelle une ambulance, il vont directement à l'hôpital. Tout les médecins s'affolent. Seul un petit bébé médecins reste tranquille et regarde les deux corps avec un sourire. Il se nommait «Reborn» une petite étiquette était cousue sur sa tenue.

Plus tard dans la soirée on les enterra. Ils était tout deux mort de chagrin d'amour. Une grande cérémonie avait eu lieux. Beaucoup de personnes pleuraient dont moi et ma fiancé Robin que j'ai aimé depuis que l'on s'est rencontré.

Pov Personne

«Je l'aimai à en mourir, c'est pour cela que quand ce livre aura parut je me suiciderai car je ne peux vivre sans lui»

Ceci était la dernière phrase du dernier livre de Gokudera Hayato.

[ C'est là que je pleure... OUIN!!! ]


End file.
